A Married Man and His Lost Treasure
by alexagibbs
Summary: Its about a murder in Hawaii with suspicious leads and suspects.  sorry no spoilers unless you email me for them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hawaii Five-O Fan Fiction**

_Prologue_

It was 7 years ago when Alexa's life Changed for the best! She met a marine, Steve McGarrett. He was an amazing Navy SEAL and man. They weren't together long, before he had to leave again. The rest can be easily guessed. She had a son, Artie, and was positive he was Steve's, but fear of his reaction kept her from telling.

They didn't talk or see each-other for 3 years until they met in Washington. Steve told her that his father was killed and he was searching for the killer. She asked to help him look and he accepted her assistance. Still not knowing about the boy.

Alexa finally told him a few weeks later when she brought Artie to Hawaii with them. He seemed joyful and happy and Asked Alexa if they could see each other again. She said yes and a year later they were married and moved to hawaii. In Hawaii, Steve still searched for his fathers killer, but then was asked to start an investigation task force, which He and Alexa both joined.

Now it's 3 years later and Artie is 6, Alexa works on the task force with Steve, who is the head of the team. the team is joined by Chin Ho Kelley, Danny "Danno" Williams, and Kono Kalakaua(also Chins cousin). They were awarded for being the best investigators in Hawaii!

* * *

><p><em><strong> -that is the prologue I added a character because I can it's fan fiction duh. I hope you enjoy the story and if you didn't read the prologue you may get lost, but basically it's the show with an added character and different crimes to solve. ENJOY!P.S- by the way this is the first time i write in third person for a story so if I mess up just tell me so I can fix it! Thx!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span> Chapter 1 <span>**

The sun slowly rose causing streams of light to pop into the room through the open window. It was a Thursday, the air was fresh, the wind was silent, and the temperature was perfect. All of a sudden Steve's cellphone began to ring. He groaned, because if it wasn't Alexa, who was still dead asleep, it would most likely be work. There hadn't been a day off this week. It was just a week full of crime.

"Hello" Steve said groggily and quietly into the phone.

"Hey boss it's Chin we have another dead body, this time it was in the Crystal Motel. Me, Danny, and Kono are headed out there now." Replied Chin, who was also exhausted.

"Alright, I'll meet you there in 10!" answered Steve and then they hung up.

"Alexa! Hey Wake Up! Got another case to solve." He poked at her gently, but hard enough to wake her up.

"Crap!" She said rubbing her eyes and turning over to check the clock. It read 5:30 a.m. "Damn it's early! Who the hell finds a body this early in the morning?"

"Apparently people who work cleaning motel rooms!" Steve laughed as he spoke. They both stopped to listen for a moment. All they heard were tiny footsteps coming toward their room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Artie exclaimed as he jumped into the bed between his parents and cuddled with them. They all got up a few minutes later, got dressed. All three had a cereal and milk breakfast, then hopped into the car. After dropping Artie off at a friends, who would take him to school, they headed to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sorry it took an extra day my computer was acting stupid. Anywho heres chapter 2. I know its not that long, but I was busy this week. I promise next weeks will be longer if possible. :)**

**-P.S. I fixed Chapter 1s mistake about the Navy SEAL. Please tell me if there are any other mistakes or suggestions!  
><strong>

**(Thank you francis2)**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

Once they arrived at the motel, they were greeted by Cho, who was wearing a gray button down shirt and blue jeans. Alexa was wearing a black, v-neck shirt, and black jeans. Steve was wearing a tight blue, button down shirt and beige cargo pants.

"Hey Cho what do we have here?" Steve asked.

"Hey guys. So the guys name is Julius Williams, cause of death is unknown right now the M.E. is working on that. He's married and has a 10-year-old daughter Ashley. His wife is Elizabeth. She's on her way."

"Good job Cho," Steve replied.

Just then Kono, who was wearing a blue shirt and tight jeans, appeared with Danny, who was wearing a blue, button down t-shirt and black suit-like pants, next to her. "Hey boss" they said in union.

"Okay so do we have any leads on why he was killed or did it look like suicide?" Steve continued.

"Not much to go on, but definitely not suicide. Unless he could shoot himself in the back." Kono stated.

"What do you think Danno?" Steve asked when he saw a questioning look on Danny's face.

"I wonder if that's possible. I mean really maybe he was just that flexible?" Danny said. They laughed for a moment, but it stopped when they saw a crying woman walking towards them.

"So we'll go check for more evidence… ok boss." Danny, Kono, Alexa, and Cho said rushing back inside.

"Good luck." Alexa said as they disappeared behind the entrance doors to the motel.

"Crap," Steve muttered. He approached her and gently put his and on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry for your loss ma'am, but can I please ask you a few questions about your husband."

"Of course." Elizabeth Williams replied. They walked to a picnic table near the motel and sat down.


End file.
